Go Get A Job
by bcozy
Summary: What happens Allen has a enough of Cross's debts. He sings a little Jingle during Christmas Eve.Song By Me and Bri-chan. Christmas Parody.


**_bcozy- Yes I am back with a one-shot. This one has been in my mind for the past couple of months. So long yes I know. I have been lazy otherwise this would be up by May of this year! *sigh* so this is with Allen singing another song that me and the famous, Bri-chan, had made._**

**_This music of the song will be Jingle Bell Rock.(All Christmas songs. Sad ne?) You will have to sing it in that style._**

**_We own the lyrics. But we do not own the music that lyrics goes to it. Warning: Language tad Violence...ect ect ect... thank you._**

* * *

><p>Go Get A Job.<p>

* * *

><p>"Shishou! I cant do this!" A young boy clenched paper filled fists. His face was paler then his white hair. He was so sick of this. Letter after letter, paper after paper. Covered with ink describing what was bought and worse. The cost. All together, the total would be over 15 million! The horrible person who caused these debts?<p>

His name was Cross Marian.

What was he doing at this moment you may ask?

Getting himself drunk. Well he is trying. Lately he has been watching the annoying brat, in his opinion, far to much. He was ten. He didn't need a full grown up man to watch his ass every single waking moment.

"I'm only 10! I can't work all of this off! Why don't you get a job that pays quicker!" Allen whined. For only a ten year old kid, Allen had a lot of stress when it came to his training, his master and akuma. Shoot,with all this he would have gray hair in on his head! Oh, wait too late.

"This is all a part of your training." The older said. This was his excuse for everything with Allen involved.

"BUT SHISHOU! THAT IS WHAT YOU ALWAYS SAY!" Especially when it wasn't training. Which happened mostly every day.

What happened lately was the day Cross tried to teach him how to pick up girls.

The outcome. He had a huge fan club in India, now. Not only woman, but some men.

The whole week were he attempted to fake himself into a small strip club when Marian got drunk and needed to be 'escorted' outside without himself being beat up by either taken woman from men or taking their money. Little Allen did not succeed, but he made friends inside the bar; Lidsey the stripper, Jessie the Bar waiter and his assistant Jessa', and Rob the body guard that works there.

The good thing was he is receiving plenty of small presents this Christmas. Which was in two days.

Was he going to get anything from Shishou?

"Well maybe this will be your Christmas gift. Training." said he, who was almost drunk...just at the peak of the sober cliff.

Simple.

"Marrie Chrismash and a happi Vew Ear!" The red-head's words slurred.

No.

Nothing enjoyable.

"UGH! WHY DON'T YOU GET A DAMN JOB!" Allen cursed for the first time to his Superior. Out loud.

But for the life of him, Cross would not understand what he was saying. Was he being sarcastic or was he being a rude little punk? He didn't know. "What are whu sayin!" he asked his apprentice.

Unbelievable' the smaller thought. "Do you want me to help you understand?" Allen yelled as he went into his feet.

Innocently, Cross nodded his head. So Allen, in the Christmas spirit, wanted to sing a song in a Christmas song jingle.

He choose Jingle Bell's Rock.

_Get A Job_

_Get A Job_

_Go Get A Job_

_You are so broke_

_You are such a joke_

_You can't even hold on to a single career_

_So put down the fucking beer_

_Giddy up, mother fucker, pick up beat_

_Get in the carriage and turn up the heat._

_Get the newspaper and circle some words_

_It's December and you have been broke since July the 3rd_

_I've been starving for 3 weeks and I cant take it anymore._

_If you don't do something quickly~_

_I will get a effing divorce_

_"From you being my Shishou of course."_

_SO THAT MEANS..._

_GO GET A_

_GO GET A_

_GO GET A DAMN JOB~_

Allen finished, searching for some air. Even through all the verses, all the rhymes, Marian Cross still said

"What are you trying to say?"

The twitch that Allen's left arm and eye had was not healthy. He snapped. A little boy snapped on a what? Thirty-five year old man? Also, the "old man" was shocked that it could from him.

"Also you are the WORST teacher ever! YOU never gave anything to me for my birthday-" he paused. The innocent little boy...well not so innocent little boy had a brilliant idea. Involving his friends. Dark Allen involuntary came out.

He walked to the door to the hotel room that they were in and opened the door. His call to someone was to quiet for Cross to hear. Either that or he was to drunk to hear a carriage crash right in front of him. But all of a sudden, a group of 'Christmas Carolers' came into their room. Strangely, they looked like the people he escaped...from...a club he got kicked out...a couple weeks ago...

Fuck.

A pair of blonds wearing thick black coats, trimmed with white wool, a dark skinned man wearing a small hat and a suave leather jacket, and a red headed woman with barely anything on but a short jacket and a short skirt strode to the drunken sir.

"Sirs and Madames," acted a wide gray eyed Allen while he took upon the roll of an innocent hurt child. "thank you for coming. That man is the one who took your money, bar information and your identities." He rubbed his eyes like he was crying. "He even try to hurt me while I was trying to keep your most valuable information away from him!" This act pulled the heart strings of the group of people, while Cross's heart sunked.

He was putting them against me huh? He thought, glaring deeply in hatred at the faker boy. I tauted him to well.

As the group approached, they were all cracking their knuckles, their necks and a creepy smirk that had evil intentions.

Allen calmly stepped out of the room with a satisfied smirk. Noting the screeches of a male voice meant that his Christmas and birthday present just began.

"Yup. Shishou." He looked to the sky, seeing snow fall from heaven. "Merry Christmas."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Please tell me how evil I am and press the review button.<em>**


End file.
